


Yours Truly: Quasillaine One Shots

by couqhdrop



Category: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Bad Writing, Drabbles, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry Victor Hugo, Modern AU, One Shot Collection, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, This Is STUPID, crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couqhdrop/pseuds/couqhdrop
Summary: Man of good merit but poor physique. Woman with no grace but a heart and head of gold.See the endurance of two lovers unfold, soak into their narratives as they learn to love, grieve, and blossom.
Relationships: Quasimodo/Madellaine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Yours Truly: Quasillaine One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, some ideas I have aren't worthy of whole stories LOL. So I made this! 
> 
> I LOVE doing oneshots! Especially when my favorite OTPS are involved.
> 
> Some will be drabbles! If I have an idea, but I have bad writer's block, I'll just express the idea in a simple way. Especially if the idea is a comedy and/or kinda stupid.
> 
> Heartfelt one-shots will be more crafty. And if there are requests, I'll take them.

(Inspired by 'The Drunken Ramblings of Vinyl Record Scratch' by The Autumn Princess on FiMFiction!)

Madellaine didn't know why she loved her boyfriend when he was like this.

Face concealed into her pillow, the stupid droning of her cell caused her to regret not making a run to the store for Ibuprofen. Quasi was blowing up her phone again. 

She let out a miffed groan, squeezing her eyes shut as the room became offensively bright by the artificial light of her phone. If he was hurt he'd call the bloody emergency line. She needed _sleep._ She loved him, but she couldn't love him when her only source of energy came from the likes of Redbull.

Eventually, however, she heard the ringing cease, and the quiet in the room was very pleasant. To her dismay, though, she soon discovered that he had left a voicemail.

_"Maaaaadieeee! -hic!- How you doing, beautiful? -hic- I love you... Hey... Where are you? I need you to pick me- SHUT UP PHOEBUS!- pick me up. I'm drunk. Fuck."_

Oh for the love of God. Seriously?

Madellaine couldn't see two inches in front of her face! How was she to drive? 

She wanted to make sure he was okay, really she did. But, when one is woken up at one in the morning by their drunken boyfriend, one might not want to! Encouraging his behavior would only make it worse. 

"Phoebus can drop him off... given that _jackass_ isn't drunk _too_."

It didn't take very long, though, for her slumber to be broken again by yet even more ringing. Fucking _Quasi_...

She grunted in annoyance and flipped her phone over so that the light didn't cast into her blurry eyes, and turned the ringer down. She felt bad, but she knew that he'd be pestered in this situation too.

_"Maddiepie... -HIC- FUCK! Hi, babe... I lost Phoebus. And my keys. Where are you? I can't see your sexy face anywhere... -hic- are you- are you here? Hi... Hi babe. I love you... Come onnnn... I need you to -hic- pick me up! I'll die if you don't come... In a dark alley. Alone, Maddieeee... HEYYYY ESMERALDA, WHAT'S UP!"_

_"HaHA!"_ a wild laugh picked up on the mic, presumably Esmeralda's, a fellow friend of the post-college couple. Madellaine took a deep breath and massaged the bridge of her nose. She was friends with a bunch of drunks. And it sounded as though they were REALLY drunk.

Not that she could judge. She'd had her fair share of nights at the bar, sloppily making out with her boyfriend without a care in the world if others saw.

 _"Fuckin, hey Mad-Madellaine!"_ Esmeralda slurred, _"We're drunk and colddddd... hahaha..."_

At that point, she had been able to buzz the noise out enough so that she may sleep through it, much to the misfortune of her friends. 

* * *

Buzzzz... buzz.....

_"This is a collect call from inmate 'Aw fuck she's going to kill me...' from Melun Detention Center. To accept this call, dial 9. To decline, hang up."_

Madellaine's eyes shot open with a start. She knew that voice, the voice that spoke of his surefire fate. She wrenched her body onto her shoulder and reached for her phone. She dialed 9.

"Quasi what the hell did you do?!"

"Babe... I'm in jail. Pheobus got in a fight and I kinda... joined him... I need you to pick me up..."

Madellaine groaned and hung up. She didn't need to think twice before reaching for her keys and slipping on her shoes. 

"Why I love him is beyond me."

* * *


End file.
